kill_la_killfandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 11
"I'm Not Your Cute Woman" is the 11th episode of Kill la Kill. Plot A Mysterious Girl The First Naturals Election finals are heating up as Ryūko Matoi battles Nonon Jakuzure. In the slums of Honnō City, the Mankanshoku family is watching the battle on a "rented" television along with several other citizens - consequently, no one notices a strange blonde girl in a pink dress strolling by. As the battle moves to the skies above Honnōji Academy, the girl comments that everyone seems to be having a lot of fun. Ryūko vs Nonon, Part 2 Back at the academy, Ryūko rockets through the clouds as Nonon unleashes a barrage of projectiles. With Senketsu's new "Shippu" form giving her the power of flight, Ryūko easily outmaneuvers Nonon's Symphony Regalia Presto; however, she still isn't able to penetrate the high-powered sonic defenses of the massive airship. Even attempting to sneak up on Nonon fails - the diminutive Elite Four member simply signals a pop-up speaker to blast Ryūko away when she approaches. Thinking up a new plan, Ryūko directs Senketsu to head straight for Satsuki Kiryūin, reasoning that she can simply bypass the entire fight and engage her rival directly. However, Nonon fiercely intercepts her, angrier than ever that Ryūko would try and get between her and Satsuki. Blasting her foe back to the arena, Nonon transforms her Symphony Regalia back to its Grave form and fires every weapon at her disposal. Despite the intense bombardment, Ryūko manages to grab a missile and throws it right back, blasting Nonon's vehicle into its component instruments. In the bleachers, Ira Gamagōri chastises Nonon for making such a simple mistake. Beside him, Mako Mankanshoku bumps into Hōka Inumuta's laptop while panicking over the rain of debris, prompting an uncharacteristically violent reaction from the former intelligence chief. Back in the arena, Nonon rises from the ruins of her tank, only to be pummeled by the still flight-capable Ryūko. Despite the pink-haired girl's pleas to come down and fight her head on, Ryūko charges forward with her Scissor Blade, seemingly defeating her third Elite Four member. However, Senketsu reveals that he hasn't absorbed any Life Fibers yet - high above, Satsuki warns Ryūko not to underestimate her top enforcers. Sure enough, the crowd begins chanting "Encore!", prompting Nonon to reappear with her uniform's second form: Symphony Regalia Da Capo. Before Ryūko can react, Nonon releases a devastating blast of sonic energy to the tune of Beethoven's Fifth Symphony. Ryūko's attempt to counterattack is stymied by the sheer force of the blast; Nonon explains that she's immobilized Senketsu by tuning her waves to resonate with his Life Fibers. With Ryūko seemingly down for the count, Sanageyama furiously bellows at his rival to fight back - she's supposed to fall to his power, not Nonon's. The latter snaps at her ally, demanding to know whose side he's on, but she quickly regains her composure, sneering that "it's bad manners to talk during a performance". Senketsu Sound Negation However, the brief reprieve has given Ryūko an idea; she gets to her feet and takes a stance, calming herself even as Nonon fires another blast of sound. This time, the blast strikes a barrier around Ryūko; Inumuta realizes that she is using her Kamui to force Nonon's sound waves to match her own, although Mako interprets this as "Ryūko is really awesome". An amused Ira asks Inumuta if this is a demonstration of "distilling something to its pure essence" as well - Inumuta retorts that it's a display of abject stupidity. Inside Ryūko's head, a recovered Senketsu admits that he enjoys the sound of her heartbeat. Ryūko tells him to focus entirely on that sound as she sends Nonon's blast right back at her. Growing angrier and more desperate by the second, Nonon ups the power of her beam, but Ryūko pushes back just as hard - on the sidelines, Inumuta explains that Senketsu's higher percentage of Life Fibers allows him to resonate much more powerfully than Nonon's Symphony Regalia. Soon, Ryūko's attack wins out, stunning Nonon long enough for her to finish the job with her Scissor Blade. Above the arena, Tsumugu Kinagase delivers a peculiar bullet to Aikurō Mikisugi, who is prepared to use it on Ryūko should the need arise. Nonon joins her fellow former Elite Four members in the bleachers, still fuming over her defeat - Mako notices that Gamagōri isn't accosting her over her jumpsuit and theorizes that women are exempt from his appraisals. Satsuki gets in contact with Shiro Iori, who confirms that he's already identified the flaws in Gamagori and Inumuta's uniforms, and he's started analyzing Jakuzure's uniform as well. Round 4: Begin! In the arena, Ryūko faces her final opponent: Uzu Sanageyama, who is eager to finish what he started when he first sealed his sight. Ryūko boasts that she isn't running away this time - in turn, Sanageyama compliments her new abilities while declaring that his skills are still above her. With the gauntlet thrown, both combatants transform and charge at each other, only to be interrupted when someone appears between them: the mysterious pink-clad girl last seen walking through the slums. Satsuki immediately yells at Uzu to fall back, an act of intensity that surprises her subordinates; stranger still, Inumuta notes that he has no data available for the mysterious newcomer. At the Kiryūin Manor, Satsuki's mother, Ragyō Kiryūin, emerges from the bath and prepares for the day ahead. Outside her mansion, she meets with Rei Hōōmaru, her loyal subordinate, who reports that their Grand Couturier has left for Honnōji Academy. Ragyō is unconcerned, declaring that she allows her Couturier to do as she pleases - instead, she asks Rei to take her to the REVOCS home office for the general meeting. Uzu vs. Nui Back at Honnōji Academy, the mysterious girl playfully admonishes Satsuki for leaving her out of the fun, but Satsuki coldly retorts that the girl shouldn't be so insincere. Uzu confronts the newcomer for interrupting his fight with Ryūko, but she easily blocks his strike with her parasol. The Elite Four are flabbergasted at how a girl without a Goku Uniform could block a Three-Star's attack with such ease. Ryūko is equally stunned, especially when Senketsu admits that he has an "overwhelmingly bad" feeling about the girl. Infuriated and confused, Uzu attempts his ultimate attack, only for the girl to poke him in the stomach and pull a single thread from his uniform, utterly destroying it. Sanageyama barely has enough time to yell "Impossible!" before being knocked off the arena. The girl mocks the "poor stitching" on the Goku Uniforms as Satsuki realizes that she was able to target the Banshi; a fact also noted by a disbelieving Shirō Iori. He informs Inumuta that a Banshi is the Life Fiber that gives a Goku Uniform its shape; without it, the uniform falls apart. Because of its importance, the Banshi is woven into layers of armored fibers - even when Ryūko destroys a uniform, the Banshi is the last fiber to be absorbed into her Kamui. Iori's mask fogs up as he bellows that no one should be able to identify and remove the Banshi as easily as the girl just did. Inconvenient Truths Elsewhere, Tsumugu confirms that the mysterious girl is none other than Nui Harime, Grand Couturier of REVOCS itself. Aikurō laments that the situation is becoming more complex and dangerous by the minute. Satsuki exchanges more banter with Nui before Ryūko interrupts, declaring that she doesn't care who she has to beat in order to get answers from Satsuki. Satsuki agrees to this before sitting down and taking a cup of tea from Mitsuzō Soroi. She grimly notes that Ragyō has decided to interfere in her affairs; as such, the situation has fallen into Ryūko's hands. As the horn for the match sounds, Ryūko asks Nui where her Goku Uniform is. Nui declares that she doesn't wear "such crude things" before demanding to see Ryūko's Kamui. The dark-haired transfer student is put off by Nui's childish behavior and seemingly physics-defying antics, but her confusion turns to shock when Nui reaches into her dress and pulls out a large purple sword - the other half of the Scissor Blade. Nui happily confirms that she was the one who killed Isshin Matoi, sending Ryūko into a rage. Characters *Ryūko Matoi *Satsuki Kiryūin *Senketsu *Mako Mankanshoku *Ira Gamagōri *Hōka Inumuta *Nonon Jakuzure *Uzu Sanageyama *Nui Harime *Aikurō Mikisugi *Tsumugu Kinagase *Ragyō Kiryūin *Rei Hōōmaru *Mitsuzō Soroi *Isshin Matoi Quotes Navigation Category:Episodes